Through Me
by Persefone Black
Summary: Eu olho para você, mas você não presta atenção em mim, não é? Projeto Soulmates Never Die, seção Red Snitch.


**N/A.: **Oooiii, pessoas! Se trata de uma songfic (eu imagino) e seria muito legal se vocês lessem ouvindo _Shiver_, do Coldplay – deve fazer mais sentido e a música é linda, #dik. Os trechos _**assim**_ são partes dessa música – e esses trechos fizeram isso aqui parecer enorme, sendo que a fic em si nem é grande.

Como vocês sabem, personagens, lugares e cia. não são meus, é tudo da riquíssima J.K, Warner, editoras e cia.

* * *

**Through Me**

**_(So I look in your direction_**_**  
**_**_But you pay me no attention, do you?)_**

_Aquela que ele ainda não conhecia_

Harry lhe abraçava apertado, sussurrando em seu ouvido promessas puras e infantis que ela esperou todos aqueles anos para ouvir. _Você não vai... beijar... outra menina, não é, Harry?_ E ele sorria e dizia que não, prometendo a pequena Ginny que todos os seus beijos seriam sempre dela. E ela sorria, envergonhada e feliz, porque Harry ficaria sempre ao seu lado.

Era madrugada e Ginny acordou sorrindo.

**_(I know you don't listen to me_**_**  
**_**_'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?)_**

_A garotinha tímida irmã do Ron_

E Ginny se escondeu de Harry quando seu olhar cruzou com o dele. Ela não se importou com o fato de que Harry parecia ver apenas a pequena caçula tímida. Ginny viu apenas o menino que uma vez lhe dissera em sonho que todos os seus beijos seriam para ela. Seria constrangedor se ele descobrisse. Ron parecia não ter pensado o mesmo e a menina correu escada acima, esquecendo-se do suéter.

**_(But on and on_**_**  
**_**_From the moment I wake_**_**  
**_**_To the moment I sleep)_**

Ginny sempre esteve lá.  
Sorrisos _dele_ para outrem e olhares interceptados.  
Harry nunca via.

_**(I'll be there by your side)**_

Herói. Como Ginny sempre soube que ele era.

**_(Just you try and stop me_**_**  
**_**_I'll be waiting in the line_**_**  
**_**_Just to see if you care)_**

_A poeta_

Ginny certamente passou algumas noites em claro a escrever. Jogou algumas palavras fora e, apesar de ser meio bobo, achou que Harry fosse gostar daquele verso em especial. Ela nunca conheceu Lily, mas tinha certeza que _os olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos_ só _Harry_ tinha.  
E quando ele leu seu poema; quando ele ficou encabulado e você também; quando o seu olhar se perdeu no olhar dele por milésimos de segundo; quando seu coração falhou uma ou duas batidas... Você, Ginny, se arrepiou.  
E desejou que isso acontecesse mais vezes, porque você gostou disso.

**_(Oh, did you want me to change?_**_**  
**_**_Well I've changed for good)_**

_A dançarina (que estava adorável naquela noite)_

E ele gira pelo salão com outra-que-não-você, e você gira com outro-que-não-ele. E tudo parece tão errado. Tão diferente do Harry que lhe seguraria a cintura e a ergueria, e faria seu coração palpitar e suas pernas falharem, e a faria sentir a sensação de algo crescendo dentro de você e espalhando-se desde a nuca até o tornozelo em forma de um arrepio.  
E por um momento você se sente bem dentro de seu vestido e naquele baile, mesmo que não seja com Harry – e você percebe que pode viver com isso.

**_(And I want you to know that_**_**  
**_**_you'll always get your way_**_**  
**_**_And I wanted to say_**_**  
**_**_Don't you shiver_**_**  
**_**_You shiver)_**

_A surpreendente_

Ginny agora faz parte de uma luta que nunca foi só dele. Ela aceita ser ensinada por ele, e aprende e o surpreende. E de algum modo, tudo o que ela fez até aquele momento foram como passos em uma estrada que ela ainda não havia acabado de trilhar. Com Harry – com quem ela sonhou e que fazia se arrepiar; que a ensinava, se surpreendia e _a notava_. Agora.  
E Ginny continuou ali. Sempre. Com ele.

**_(Sing it loud and clear_**_**  
**_**_I'll always be waiting for you)_**

_A jogadora. __A amiga. A namorada.__  
__(lembrar: ainda irmã do Ron e dos músculos de Bill)_

Nem todos os beijos foram meus, pensava Ginny, mas serão a partir de agora.  
E Harry a abraçava, a erguia e a beijava – as palavras de carinho ele ainda tinha dificuldades em dizer sem ficar vermelho. E Ginny sorria. Sorria e aproveitava, porque seus sonhos foram sempre sonhos – a realidade era diferente, e Harry ainda era O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu para o resto do mundo.  
E ela guardou cada pequeno pedaço de felicidade vivida naqueles longos dias ensolarados.

**_(So you know how much I need you_**_**  
**_**_But you never even see me, do you?_**_**  
**_**_And is this my final chance of getting you?)_**

_Uma das muitas razões para lutar. __O motivo por não querer partir._

Ginny sempre soube que aquilo aconteceria. Havia uma Guerra para vencer – que infelizmente os separaria.  
Um beijo, uma despedida e a saudade.  
Ginny seguiria em frente: aquela luta não era apenas de Harry.

**_(Yeah I'll always be waiting for you_**_**  
**_**_For you, I will always be waiting)_**

_A saudade._

A espera infinita entre memórias de horas prazerosas perto do lago, de beijos não trocados, de palavras ditas e das palavras não ditas também, das situações engraçadas, do retirar de óculos de Harry para que pudesse admirar seus olhos mais de perto e apenas constatar o que escrevera aos onze anos; a lembrança de uma cicatriz de dezessete anos que os separava agora.  
A espera desesperadora entre reuniões escondidas, mensagens por galeões encantados, revolta e inimigos no lugar que chamava de segunda casa; tortura nos amigos e em si mesma, cortes, machucados e a falta de uma bandeira verde na parede da Sala Precisa.  
A espera no meio de um dos focos da guerra que – só para ele nunca esquecer – não era apenas dele.

**_(And it's you I see_**_**  
**_**_And it's you, I hear_**_**  
**_**_So loud and so clear_**_**  
**_**_I sing it loud and clear_**_**  
**_**_And I'll always be waiting for you)_**

E eles lutaram pela mesma causa e prantearam os mesmos mortos. Se abraçavam talvez não pelos mesmos motivos ou buscando o mesmo alento, mas porque não havia outro que pudesse passar-lhe tal calma.  
E os carinhos de antes demoraram a voltar. Os beijos não vieram com o mesmo fervor – o sentimento de antes talvez encoberto pela dor de agora.  
E a paz demorou a voltar. Mas eles sentiram seu regresso ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo lugar, pois estavam juntos agora – não havia mais motivos para partir, não é, Harry?

_**(So I look in your direction  
And you know how much I need you)**_

(E Harry agora via todos os sorrisos que eram seus e retribuía os olhares não mais interceptados.  
Via Ginny – _ela sempre esteve lá_).

_**For you, I will always be waiting**_


End file.
